This is my live!
by KoharuDobe
Summary: Kehidupan keluarga Namikaze setelah pindah ke Konoha dan bertemu keluarga Uchiha ! Straight n Yaoi ! Don't like ? Don't read !


Tittle:

The Life's of Namikaze Family

Project by:

KoharuDobe

Rated:

K+

Genre:

All

Pairing:

MinaKushi, FugaMiko, SasoDei, ItaKyuu, NaruHina, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, RockSaku, SaiIno, dll.

Disclaimer:

Naruto itu punya Masashi-jii, tapi fanfic ini punya saya

Warning! :

Dapat menyebabkan kerusakan kotak tertawa, otak error, tambah mesum dan semakin gaje bin gila

**NORMAL POV**

Siang itu, Keluarga Namikaze sudah menempati rumah barunya di Konoha. Kushina yang merupakan pemimpin berdarah dan bertangan dingin *gebuked by Kushina*, sedang sibuk menyuruh (memerintah) anak-anak dan suaminya untuk memindahkan barang ke dalam rumah (author heran, koq gak pake jasa aja, ya ?).

"Ayo, Naru, Haru, Kyuu, Dei, cepat pindahkan barang-barang kalian ke kamar kalian. Dei yang paling ujung yang wallpaper dindingnya lukisan abstrak, Kyuu sebelahnya Dei yang cat dindingnya putih berstrip hitam, Naru sebelahnya Kyuu yang walpapernya musang ekor Sembilan, Haru paling ujung yang walpapernya melodi. Mengerti ?", kata Kushina.

"Ha'i, kaa-san !", jawab Dei dan Naru semangat sedang Kyuu mendengarkan musik dan Haru tidur.

**KYUUBI POV**

Huh, merepotkan ! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat beresin kamar. Aku nggak mau liat kaa-san dalam devil mode. Lebih menakutkan dari setan manapun ! Hi~

**END KYUUBI POV**

**DEIDARA POV**

Ayo ! Semangat ! Akhirnya pindah rumah juga ! Di Suna banyak banget anak nakal, walau pun ada Sasori juga. Uh~, dia imut banget !

**END DEIDARA POV**

**NARUTO POV**

Semangat ! Jalani hidup ini dengan semangat ! (author koq POV-nya Naruto kayak gini, ya ? Author bayangin Naruto kayak gini aja udah ilfeel !)

**END NARUTO POV**

**KOHARU POV**

Hoaehm~Ngantuk ! Tapi, ya udahlah ! Dari pada rumah baru kita ancur lagi gara-gara kaa-san.

**END KOHARU POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Akhirnya mereka semua menjalankan perintah kaa-sannya dengan baik walau ada 2 orang yang terpaksa karena takut melihat devil mode kaa-sannya.

~ Dalam kamar Deidara ~

Deidara merapikan kanvas dan cat lukisnya dan menyusun hasil lukisannya. Dia mendengar duet antara piano dan biola, dan pergi.

~Dalam kamar Naruto~

Naruto menyusun kumpulan komiknya dan CD musiknya. Dia mendengar duet antara piano dan biola dan pergi.

~Di ruang tamu~

"Mikoto, Fugaku, akhirnya kalian datang juga ! Ini anak kalian, ya ? Cakep ya ? Lho, ini siapa ? Oh, keponakanmu Mikoto ?", dimulailah gossip antara ibu-ibu yang baru bertemu. Sedangkan bapak-bapaknya, "Hai, Fugaku ! Kau tidak berubah, ya ? Masih diam seperti itu. Gimana kerjaanmu di Inggris ? Eh, kamu punya cabang lagi ? Di Korea ? Keren !".

Terdengar suara piano dan biola yang merdu.

"Suara apa itu, Minato ? Merdu sekali ?", tanya Mikoto.

"Oh, itu pasti Kyuubi dan Koharu ! Mereka memang jenius dalam musik, beda dengan Naruto yang jenius dalam bernyanyi dan Deidara yang dalam melukis.", jelas Minato.

"Hm, Kyuubi ?", gumam Itachi.

"Kenapa dengan Kyuubi, Itachi ? Dia menarik perhatianmu ?", tanya Sasori iseng.

"Kushina ! Ini anak pertamaku, Itachi, ini anak keduaku, Sasuke, dan ini keponakanku, Sasori.", kata Mikoto.

"Oh, cakep-cakep banget ! Cocok untuk proyekku !"kata Kushina sambil tersenyum fujoshi pada Mikoto yang dibalas oleh Mikoto. Sedang suami mereka tiba-tiba merinding tidak jelas.

"Apa kalian mau bertemu ke-empat anak kami ?", tawar Minato mencairkan suasana ke-fujoshian yang dibuat oleh Kushina-Mikoto.

"Tentu, Minato-jii.", kata Itachi dan Sasori.

Pergilah Minato, Kushina dan keluarga Uchiha ke ruang musik. Di depan ruangan musik sudah ada Naruto dan Deidara yang menikmati suara merdu duet alat musik itu.

**KYUUBI POV**

Musik ini, nada ini, mirip. Kenapa nada ini terus mengalun dalam ingatanku ? Genbu ? Siapa itu ? Laki-laki rambut hitam, mata hitam ? Forever Love ? Apa itu ?

Plok-plok-plok-plok-plok-plok-plok.

Huh ? Bukannya tadi Cuma aku sama Haru, siapa yang tepuk tangan ? Otou-san, okaa-san, Kuso-Aneki, Kuso otouto dan . . .

"Hebat, Kyuu ! Kamu juga hebat kok, Haru.", kata kuso-aneki.

"Hem~, kalian memang hebat kok !", sambung kuso-otouto.

Aku hanya diam dan memandang orang baru itu. Otou-san yang mengerti pandanganku menjelaskan.

"Ough, itu teman otou-san dan okaa-san. Ini Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke dan ini Akasuna Sasori. Ayo, kenalan dulu.", jelas otou-san.

Hm, tidak tertarik ! Aku menjawab seperti itu bersamaan dengan Haru yang langsung ngcir ke kamarnya. Tentu saja untuk membaca komik baru yang baru dia beli bareng aku tadi siang. Setelah itu aku ikut pergi meninggalkan kuso-aneki dan kuso otouto yang berkenalan dengan orang baru itu.

Dan Fugaku-jii, memandangku datar, Mikoto-baa, memandangku aneh seperti pandangan 'fujoshi', aku tak suka itu. Kemudian, Baka-Sasuke memandangku datar, Kuso-Sasori tidak memandangku, dan ini sangat mencurigakan, Ero-Itachi memandangku mesum ! Rupanya akan banyak lagi ornag aneh di rumah ini. Mendokusei !

**END KYUUBI POV**

**NORMAL POV**

"Sasori ! Ternyata kamu itu saudaranya kelurga Uchiha ? Wah, sudah 4 tahun nggak ketemu malah tambah imut aja ! Heehehehehehehe.", kata Deidara bersemangat.

"Hm, jangan bilang aku imut, Dei. Aku bukan cewek.", kata Sasori datar tapi mukanya merah (bisa readers bayangin sasori lagi blushing ? Pasti imut beudz . . . )

"Lho, tapi kamu emang imut, Sas !", kata Deidara ngambek.

"Iya, iya. Aku imut. Tapi kamu juga tambah manis kok !", kata Sasori sambil senyum manis.

Seketika seluruh orang di ruangan itu minus Kyuubi, Koharu, Itachi dan Fugaku dan tentu saja Sasori blushing dan mimisan massal. Itachi dan Sasori panic melihat dara berceceran. Membuat Kyuubi dan Koharu turun ke lantai bawah sambil tersenyum sadis.

"Kenapa berisik sekali, ya ?", tanya Kyuubi dengan senyum manis tapi sadis-nya.

"Kenapa rumah ini sangat berisik, ya ?, tanya Koharu dengan senyum imut tapi sadis-nya.

"Ow, kalian ! Ini banyak darah karena orang mimisan. Jadi, mereka panic.", jawab Fugaku datar.

"Ow, gitu. Sebentar, kita ambilin kain pel sama air es dulu.", kata Koharu datar.

"Ya, makasih.",jawab Fugaku datar.

Koharu mengambil kain pel dan segalon air es hasil kerjaannya dan Kyuubi yang ingin membuat jebakan. Diserahkannya kain pel itu ke Kyuubi dan disiramkannya ke orang-orang yang pingsan. Orang-orang yan pingsan itu membuka mata dan langsung bersin-bersin.

"Siapa yang hatsyu menyiram kami uhuk-uhuk dengan air es hatsyu !", kata Naruto.

"Aku, emang kenapa Naru-nii ?", tanya Koharu innocent sambil tersenyum polos.

"Kita sakit flu, uhuk tauk ?", kata Sasuke.

"Ow, gitu.", kata Koharu datar lalu pergi.

"Dasar DOBE !", kata Sasuke yang secara ostomatis menghentikan langkah Koharu dan membuat berbalik dengan cepat.

"Apa katamu, TEME ?", kata Koharu sambil mengeluarkan aura akan-kubunuh-yang-mengatakan-aku-DOBE.

"D-O-B-E.", kata Sasuke mengeja kata terlarang itu.

"Ow.", kata Koharu datar sambil mempersiapkan ancang-ancang.

"Memang kenapa, Do-", kata Sasuke terputus karena . . .

Bak-buk-bak-buk-krompyang-krak-kruk-gebebuk-duarrrrr !

"Uh~ Walaupun dia cewek, kuat bener.", kata Sasuke sambil melihat luka kecil yang dibuat Koharu.

Tulang rusuk patah, muka bonyok, bibir dower, dan di sekeliling mata terdapat warna biru.

"Sasuke, obati lukamu. Maaf, ya. Haru memang begitu kalo diejek orang. Dulu lebih parah. Orang yang ngejek dia sampe koma 2 bulan. Cewek-cewek begitu, dia pemegang sabuk hitam karate, lho.", kata Kushina.

"Um~ Okaa-san, kenapa mereka di sini ? Aku penasaran, deh !", tanya Naruto.

"Mereka . . .

TBC

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan ! Saya ini author baru ! Jadi perlu dukungan senpai-senpai sekalian. Tolong dukungannya ! Yang ingin review silakan review !

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf klo cerita saya agak mirip dengan cerita salah satu senpai. Itu dikarenakan cerita senpai tentang ItaKyuu sangat bagus ! Saya amat suka dengan cerita senpai sampai kebawa mimpi ! Hehehehheheheheh . . .

Jadi saya buat kayak gitu. Tapi agak beda. Cuma awalnya yang sama tapi endingnya beda kok. Sekali lagi mohon dukungannya !

-KoharuDobe-


End file.
